Chapter four (HPAoS)
Review Responses: Guest: I'm glad that you are still enjoying it. natasha jones1654: No. Yaw613: You're welcome and thank you. Charles Ceaser: Thanks. Kairan1979: Indeed he won't, well, not by anyone important anyway. Lol. W Arcturus Black: It would an MCU character, sorry. cranegamer: I'm glad. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Life post-Incident was quite great for Harry. He stopped some creep from raping woman, the guy had mind-control powers, and was obviously a threat, so Harry didn't lose any sleep over it. Coulson was successfully resurrected and given a new team, which a sexy hacker joined soon after it was formed. Harry greatly enjoyed having sex with her, and almost laughed at how blissed out she was afterward. Giving a woman that many orgasms tended to have that effect, so Harry wasn't judging. Sadly, Harry had been assigned to monitor The Convergence. Harry understood that not all missions were awesome and fun, and this was very loosely magic related, but he would actually prefer to watch grass grow. Harry suddenly felt a massive power, one that induced fear into even himself. He mustered up that Gryffindor courage and went to the source, informing Hill of the occurance as he did so. Harry arrived near Darcy Lewis and Jane Foster, and a policeman. "You call the cops, they call the Feds. Next thing you know we have SHIELD crawling all over, 'area-51-ing' the place." Foster said angrily. "An excellent idea, Miss Foster," Harry said, revealing his presence. He showed his badge to the Bobby, "SHIELD will be taking over, I apologize for the inconvenience." He nodded and left, thankfully without being difficult. "Now, Miss Foster, please tell me how you were infected by an energy-based parasite, and why you brought it to Earth. I can sense it slowly draining your life-force, thankfully you aren't currently in any danger of dying." "What? Remove it!" Foster said in a panic. "Happily," Harry said, before drawing the energy from her and into a containment orb. It was surprisingly easy, and the parasite didn't put up a fight, which was quite strange. And then the three of them noticed Thor, Harry was so focused on containing the parasite that he didn't sense him. Thor and Jane had a chic flic moment, and the police arrived with one of Foster's interns in their custody. "Officers, this is a SHIELD operation. I told your colleague that." Harry said in annoyance. "This is a matter of planetary security, and Ian Boothby and Erik Selvig will need to be released into SHIELD custody as consultants. You may contact your superiors for permission, of course. I don't expect you to trust me blindly." Harry's plan worked and Boothby was instantly released, and Selvig would be released into Foster's or Lewis' custody. "Harry, I would like to take this parasite to Asgard to contain it." "You know that I can't allow that. SHIELD studies objects, assesses threat level, and if necessary destroys them. This hasn't went through that process, and quite frankly I'm wary of entrusting an entity of such power to anyone, even an ally. Also, I've contained it in this orb and have briefly analyzed it, and it's not malevolent, merely indifferent and with simple tastes: a need for life-force to sustain it." Harry explained. "See reason, my friend. It's too dangerous, even for you!" Thor argued. "I contained it, Thor. And I vowed to spend some of my immortality helping and protecting people, and I'm not going to pick and choose when and how; especially not in the face of major threats." Harry replied keeping his cool. "Harry, it's too dangerous." Thor insisted, brandishing Mjolnir. "Don't escalate this, Thor. I'll swat you like a fly if we fight." Harry said in exasperation. Thor gestured for Jane to get to some distance from him and then made his move... And was met by an energy blast, from Harry's eyes, that sent him flying into a building, quite injured. "Stand down, Thor. You have no real authority on Earth, and you're lucky that I held back on that. I could have easily killed you." Harry said, now thoroughly annoyed. And Thor, of course, counter-attacked... and broke the containment orb in his recklessnes. "You idiot!" Harry bellowed as the Aether entered him and greatly enhanced his physical abilities. The Aether now had a true immortals life-force for energy, a limitless amount of it... And it was under control of a pissed off Harry James Potter! The Aether had enhanced his physical capabilities to be slightly greater than Thor's own and Harry was pissed that he would risk Earth's safety with his childishness. Having stated that, the next few minutes were quite unpleasant for Thor... He was casually and brutally beaten down, and was no match for Harry's powers whatsoever, Thor repeatedly bashed Harry over the head with Mjolnir and even that just angered Harry further. Thor's humiliation was ended when Odin arrived and knocked Harry away from Thor. "Oh, don't at me like that," Harry said to Odin, who was glaring murderously at him. "Thor has endangered humanity with his stupidity and arrogance; he attacked me and broke the containment for an energy-based parasite and I am now infected by it." Odin cast a diagnostic spell at Harry, but it was deflected by the Aether. "That is not good..." Odin said in concern. Meanwhile, Harry was rapidly comprehending the parasites powers and was still exploiting them, it had the power to make his wishes come true and alter reality as he desired. Harry was bolstering his physical capabilities to hopefully surpass Thor's own, and was using the parasite's power to achieve that end. "It was in Thor's girlfriend Jane, but I removed it. I'm thankfully not prone dying as easily," Harry said, causing Odin to briefly smile in amusement. "I would say so, Master of Death... You will need to join us on Asgard, the power you wield is sought by an ancient enemy of ours, and they will come for it. I doubt that you wish for mortals to be caught in the midst of the battle..." Odin said. "I will join you on Asgard, until this enemy is destroyed, but I-" the Bifrost was activated, pulling Odin, Harry, Thor, and Jane to Asgard. "Need to contact my boss..." Harry added, noticing his new surroundings. "If you were Zeus, I would be concerned about your intentions in abducting me..." Harry said, causing Odin and Thor to laugh. "Yes, he does sleep around; with men and women, and you are his type." Odin said in amusement. "I suppose I should heal Thor back up, if that's alright with you." Odin nodded his consent and Harry undid the damage to Thor, healing him back to his prime. "Would you be willing to have Miss Foster looked over by a healer? This parasite was inside her for five hours." "Very well," Odin said, though he would rather just send her back to Earth. "Thor, escort Jane Foster to a healer and have her checked for health problems. The Master of Death and I will be discussing what was absorbed into him." "It was inside of me too! I should get to know about it also!" Jane argued. "And I feel fine!" "You were gone for five hours and had a parasite that fed on life-force inside you, your life may have been shortened by decades. This isn't the common flu where you feel bad, it's an unknown parasite that might conceal symptoms caused by it." Harry said in annoyance. "It's inside of you!" "I'm an immortal with limitless amounts of life-force." Harry deadpanned. "Would your healers work faster if Foster were asleep?" Harry asked Odin in jest. "I will take Jane to the healers immediately," Thor interjected, before guiding a shocked Jane from the Observatory. And with that, Odin led Harry to the Palace Library. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "There are relics that predate the universe itself. What lies within you appears to be one of them. The Nine Realms are not eternal. They had a dawn, as they will have a dusk. But before that dawn the dark forces, the Dark Elves, reigned absolute and unchallenged." Odin said, and Harry nodded in understanding. "Their leader, Malekith, made a weapon out of that darkness, it was called the Aether. While the other relics often appear as stones, the Aether is fluid, and ever changing. It changes matter into dark matter, and seeks out host bodies, drawing strength from their life force. Malekith sought to use the Aether's power to return the universe to one of darkness. But, after eternities of bloodshed, my father Bor finally triumphed; ushering in a peace that lasted thousands of years." "These stones, is the Tesseract one of them?" Harry asked. "I believed it might contain one." Odin replied. "Thanos, Loki's ally for the invasion of Earth, seems to be seeking these stones out. Loki's mind was too well shielded for me to get more information from his mind, but Thanos was greatly feared by everyone I read. But that's a subject for another time. I suppose I will be bait to lure Malekith's army into a trap? I will want to fight, of course, hopefully killing large numbers to lessen the losses on your side." Odin gave Harry a look of respect for his words. "Yes, you will be the bait. With Thor and I fighting near you, Malekith's army will waste their strength and die in vain as they attempt to overwhelm the strongest in our force to acquire the Aether." Odin said with confidence. "And what of the Aether? I have a special vault intended for such objects; it's bound to my blood, soul, and magical signature, and is under a Fidelius Charm, with myself as the Secret Keeper." Odin was impressed by the security Potter had given his vault, it was more secure than even his own vault. Humans were quite resourceful. "It will be given to you for safe-keeping. It seems to be under your control to an extent, you might consider trying to completely control it. It would aid you greatly in your battles." Odin suggested, considering Potter an even more valuable ally if he succeeded. Already, Potter had achieved power rivaling his own and had demonstrated a willingness to do what was necessary to combat evil and his enemies. Odin was eager to see what Potter could do in battle. His dominating of Thor was extremely impressive, considering that Thor was sired to surpass himself and the powers of Asgard. Potter had already proven himself worthy of his power and Odin had no reason to consider him a threat to his rule... yet. Their strategizing was interrupted by an alarm. "The prison!" Odin said rushing out of the library, with Harry following him. "A distraction for an attacking force, perhaps?" Harry suggested, causing Odin's eyes to widen. "Yes, it's possible," Odin conceded, still walking and giving orders. Harry did give Odin and his wife, Frigga, some space to speak before the battle. Odin led Harry to the shield generator, having realized that it was a likely target. It seemed to Harry that he was right, because they met some hideous creature and intercepted it. "A Kursed," Odin stated, assuming a fighting stance Harry blasted a hole in it's chest, which did nothing. Harry then teleported the creature into a black hole, hoping that would work. Odin gave Harry a questioning look. "I teleported it into a black hole, that should kill it." Odin gave him a nod of approval, and they continued outside to meet the attacking force. When Harry and Odin arrived, they noticed Dark Elf ships firing upon the energy shield. "It appears that the Kursed was intended to disable our energy shield to aid the invasion. You were wise to have ended the threat immediately, most would have sought to test themselves against such a foe." Odin said. "Thank you, Lord Odin, but it wasn't the time, nor the place, to test my power." Harry replied. "When they do eventually break through, should we fire upon their ships; hopefully putting them in the water where they will drown?" "Yes, you and Thor can use your lightning to kill off some of the survivors, and archers can do the same." Odin replied, before taking direct command over his army. Thor joined Harry at where he was brooding. "I'm sorry for attacking you, Harry. I made a mistake and you are paying the price for it." "Just don't do it again," Harry warned. "I can safely feed the Aether for eternity, and it actually seems to be under my control to an extent, so I am going to unleash it's powers on the Dark Elves and destroy as many of them as possible. I've begun to comprehend it's powers and have performed several small tests, and I think that I can safely direct it's power at large targets such as those ships." Harry explained, to Thor's concern. Those tests have physically augmented him and should allow him to now physically overpower the Hulk. Further conversation was halted by the energy shield beginning to crack. "Well, time to save the universe," Harry said, straightening up, and amusing Thor with his confidence. The shield fell and Harry and Odin wasted no time and fired upon the ships, destroying their first targets and sending them crashing into Asgards waters, where the ships were barraged by lightning from Thor and their fleeing survivors were picked off by Asgardian archers. The Asgardians and Harry continued fighting off the invasion, inflicting massive casualties upon the Dark Elves, and pushing the vile race much closer to extinction. The ships were torn apart by the combined powers of Odin, Harry, and Thor, and the survivors were quickly finished off by Harry and Thor's lightning, and the arrows of Asgardian archers. Harry suddenly shielded a group of soldiers against a magical attack, and turned to face the attacker... It was, based on the descriptions, Malekith. Harry lifted Malekith's vanguard off the ground and disintegrated them. "Do you wish to end the last of the Dark Elves, Lord Odin?" Harry asked politely, knowing that it would be quite a victory for him, and deferring to him was only polite and respectful. Keeping the Asgardians happy would also make them far more likely to aid Earth in the future. "I do." Odin said, before disintegrating Malekith, who stood no chance in his weakened and injured state, and without the Aether reinforcing his flagging powers. All told, the war was ended quickly. Superior strategy and power won out. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- With the Dark Elves defeated, Harry used his powers to aid in the clean-up of Asgard, and the resurrection of those who fell in battle, which won him a lot of goodwill and would hopefully keep them willing to aid humanity in the future. Harry was also secretly storing Dark Elf technology for further study. He disagreed with SHIELDs policy of keeping energy rifles and the like from Earth's militaries, and Earth's weaponry needed to evolve to compete with advanced alien weaponry, and SHIELD simply lacked the numbers to fend off a global invasion in the first place, so for good or ill, advanced weapons must be sold to all countries. That's why Harry kept a fair amount of Chitauri technology for himself to study and reproduce. Currently, he would only sale to SHIELD, but he intended to eventually defy Fury and the Council and uplift humanity so that humanity could defend themselves, and not be dependent on others to do it for them. Eventually, it was time for Harry to return to Earth, with Harry having decided to skip the feast and return to give his report to Fury. There was no reason to risk having to sit through another lecture from him or Hill, though lectures from Hill were worse for Harry because he kept rolling his eyes during them and extending them. The Bifrost deposited Harry and Jane back to where they were abducted, with Harry quickly undoing the damage caused by his beat down of Thor, and then teleporting away to where he was staying. Harry quickly activated his communication device to contact Fury. "You'd better have a damn good explanation for your disappearance, agent Potter." Fury said in warning. "I was infected by an energy-based parasite after a fight with Thor, who insisted it be taken to Asgard to be contained. I pointed out that I had it contained, but he just didn't give up the matter, and I had to beat him down, until his father arrived to break up the fight. He had seen such parasites before, and I was infected and intended to inform you of where I was going, but Odin misunderstood and had us transported before I could contact you. The parasite enhanced physical capabilities, using a hosts life-force as fuel, and an Asgardian enemy sought out it's power and a battle was fought. Obviously our side won, and the parasite was dealt with and is no longer a problem." Harry summarized. "I would have liked SHIELD to study it, but perhaps it is best destroyed." Fury replied, believing Harry's half-truth. "Once things are cleaned up there, I want you to finish up your work in the middle-east." Harry nodded. "I'll leave in the morning, then." Fury nodded and then ended the call. "Idiot," Harry said, with a sneer. Now he had one more thing to do before separating from the Aether; what he believed to be the Reality Stone... He needed knowledge of the location of the other, more vulnerable, stones... And the Aether was all too happy to comply with his wishes. Harry teleported away, augmenting his powers with the Aether, and instantly arriving near the planet Morag. Harry descended into it's atmosphere, willing enough water into non-existence to make the planet more habitable, and most importantly; give him access to the temple and the Power Stone. Getting the other stone was surprisingly easy. Storing the mural depicting their creation and then erasing all evidence of it's presence on the planet, slightly less easy. Harry didn't mind though, he had two stones and a lead on two more. Plus, the stones were much safer when no one knew who had them, and Harry was quite thankful to his sort-of mentor Albus Dumbledore for teaching him that. Harry would recycle Albus' strategy for the Elder Wand with the Infinity Stones. His mission accomplished, Harry returned to Earth, to place his new weapons into separate vaults. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Harry returned to his operations in the middle-east and began killing hundreds of thousands, acting as SHIELDs check against most terrorist organizations, and secretly adding the corpses to his undead army. While Harry had no intention of conquering the world or Britain, he wasn't above considering the possibility that he might have to in the future. He looted corpses, bases, their war funds, and then destroyed every trace left of them in the middle-east. Any evidence was forwarded to the appropriate agencies to cripple these organizations further and prevent any like-minded individuals from starting it back up. And Stark actually thought he had privatized world peace, for all his smarts he was and still is an idiot... He did almost nothing for world peace and Stark lacked the will to truly succeed, even if he did try. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Odin Borson was lost in thought. He had seen something in Potter, beyond his personality traits which were shared by many others; he had two Asgardian ancestors... and Odin knew well who they were. Thor, from one of his many outings on Midgard, and Hela from one of her escapes. Hela sired the Peverell line and passed her Necromancy onto them, and Thor sired Godric Gryffindor who inherited his powers over storms and fire elemental powers from the mother. Sadly, Potter was no more interested in ruling than Thor was, and Odin emphatically refused to reveal the existence of Hela to anyone... yet. It seemed that Odin was doomed to have no worthy heirs. A pity, Thor or Harry wielding the Odinforce would make them truly formidable, though Potter didn't need any help in that area. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Towards the end of November, Harry decided that it was time. He began giving people the mental nudge they needed to unite humanity further, first nationally, and then any other adjustments could be made. Harry was pushing for America and Canada to cease to exist and become one country, hopefully with Mexico joining them. It would require great effort from him to guide these countries to the desired result, and, if necessary, then countries and people would be forced to surrender sovereignty and to accept or give up certain rights. These unions would have a right to bear arms. That way, if they were ever successfully conquered, they could continue fighting back. It was also a check against tyranny. And Harry intended to supply these unions with advanced weaponry, ships, armor, and other technology. Harry had been on an inventing spree for years and he was finally ready to make massive profits... He just needed to get the larger space-ship designs prototyped and ready. His knowledge of energy sources and discovery of how to transmute energy into matter with technology had helped him greatly in his goals. For now, Harry merely required time. Time would aid him greatly in fulfilling his goals... Sadly, his time was largely invested into SHIELD.